Be Prepared (episode)
"Be Prepared" is an episode of Danger Rangers. Synopsis Burble takes the Danger Rangers to the "Be Ready for Anything Jamboree" at the Pine Lake Orphanage (where Burble had grown up during his childhood). Mr. and Mrs. Barkster are running the same orphanage now as they had then. Luke and his friend Denny end up by the storm while Luke is riding on a wind surfing and Denny is riding on a boat, when they're supposed to be joining the jamboree for their own safety. Plot In the Danger Ranger headquarters, Burble and Squeeky are playing ping pong, Kitty and Burt are playing checkers, and Sully is playing an arcade game. Fallbot came with all the letters in the bag; he fell down and Burble got him. Squeeky had a stink cheese and throws at SAVO, Burt had a science magazine, and Burble had a Emergency Jamboree. Burble told them that when he was kid at the orphanage. Mr. and Mrs. Barkster greets Burble. When they went to the Pine Lake Orphanage, Burble introduces the Danger Rangers. Luke and Denny went to the lake and Luke said he's gonna be just like Burble. Burble's room turned into the game room. Burble told them that he remembered the storm (?) (?) They all ready for an emergency kit, but no Luke and Denny. Mr. Barkster In the lake, Luke is surfing and Denny is rowing the boat, but (?) Mr. Barkster told them that they are grounded. Luke told Burble (?) Back in the headquarters, Burt and SAVO created a game of "Be Prepared." In the hazardous, Burt told SAVO the he is shorting out, he better shut him off and switch him over for backup power and the drives will kick in. Danger Rangers came in and one of them asked where's the fire. SAVO told them that the fires been contained, but some of his wires may been fried; Burt said the wires shorted out ran through in headquarters and they need to repaired in quadrants 9j and 22c. Squeeky told them to make way for mouse in the house and ready to fix the machine. Kitty told them that he'll have SAVO back on main line in no time. Burt told them that SAVO's been worked hard and he almost fried his memory board. Sully said that might have created an emergency headquarters. Burt tole them that they are Danger Ranger ready for any emergency around here ("Stay Calm"). Squeeky came out and told them as good as new and let the reboot began and Burt asked Squeeky if he want a new game. Squeeky liked too; while he's inside of the memory banks, he took an oppurtunity to reprogram another game and he and SAVO loved to play together. SAVO told him to stopand he missed, but he's been cheesed. Squeeky threw all cheeses at Savo and they're having fun. Burt said that he always making cheesy ending of his video game, and they all laughed. Characters *The Danger Rangers themselves *Mr. Barkster *Mrs. Barkster *Luke *Denny *Amy *Dex *Antny *Petey Panda (titular song segment only) *Petey's Dad (titular song segment only) *Background Trio *Panda Mom (cameo) *Panda Dad (cameo) *Panda Girl (cameo) *Heather (cameo) *Billy Goat (cameo) *Burble's Adoptive Parents (only mentioned) *Alex (cameo, but in a different outfit) *Kelly Lamb (cameo) *Emily (cameo, but in what might be a pink shirt) *Miko (cameo) *Jack (song segment only) *Jake (song segment only) Quotes *''(first lines, Rangers Burble and Squeeky are playing ping-pong)'' Burble: You're! Pretty! Good! Today! Squeeky: (laughing) Tennis is my racket! Know what I'm sayin', big guy? *'Sully:' Nothin' like gettin' my fan letters airmail. *'Sully:' Some days it's tough bein' me. Kitty: Oh, are those the same days it's tough to spell your name? Sully: What? Kitty: This fanmail's addressed to Ranger K-I-T-T-Y. "Ranger Kitty," "Ranger Kitty," "Ranger Kitty," and, oh, what do you know? Sully: "Ranger Kitty"? Kitty: No, "Ranger Burt." *'Amy:' Mrs. Barkster always said peanut butter cookies was always your favorite, Ranger Burble. Burble: How do you think I got to be this big, Amy? *'Luke:' "Danger Ranger Luke." You'll be hearin' that name one day real soon, Denny. Denny: Oh, you're gonna become... one of the Danger Rangers? Oh! Wait up, Luke! *'Sully:' How was that? Kitty: Oh, please. A trained seal could have known that. Sully: I am a trained seal. Kitty: I rest my case. *'Sully:' Remember, you might need this kit if a storm or any other emergency leaves you with no electricity. Kitty: No heat or water. Burble: No Luke or Denny. Sully & Kitty: What? Burble: Luke and Denny aren't here. *'Squeeky:' (opening a box of granola bars in Dex's hand from the inside with the two of them tied to his feet) Oh, sure, granola bars to youse, but if I get caught in Dex's avalanche... hee-hee... I can use them for skis. (He hops out and jumps onto a bunch of boxes, jumps forward again, and slides down one of them, which is slanted to use for a ramp, and he yodels as he does so.) *'Mr. Barkster:' You went against the house rules, coming down here without an adult. That means ground . Both of you! And you'll have to apologize to Mrs. Barkster and the other kids. *'Squeeky:' (chuckles) ''Who says you can't come home again, big buy? '''Burble:' Yeah. I guess I'm kinda lucky. I got three families: everybody here, my mom and dad who adopted me, and the Danger Rangers. *'Savo:' Speaking of emergencies, I believe I'm having one! Oh no! Burt: Holy smoke! You're shorting out, Savo! I'd better shut you down! Savo: You know I mustn't ever be offline, Ranger Burt! I must keep watch, for emergencies all around the world! I must-- Burt: Don't worry, Savo. You'll only be down for a second. I'll switch you over to backup power, and all your auxiliary drives will kick in. *'Squeeky:' (coming out of Savo) ''Good as new. Reboot and let the fun begin. '''Burt:' Does that mean you want to try playing my new game? Squeeky: Well much as I'd love to, Burt, whilst I was inside Savo's memory banks, I took the opportunity to reprogram another game, one which Savo and I love to play together? Savo: No no! What did you do, you little reprogramming rat? Did you--? No! (two cheese pieces miss the cursor) Missed again! Oh, this is good! I like this! But... (a third piece hits the cursor) Oh no! I've been cheesed! But, I'm still ahead by two! Ha ha! Nina nina ninnia! Burt: Well, I guess I could always include a cheesy ending to my latest safety video game. (He and Rangers Sully, Burble, and Kitty laugh as the iris circles out on him, pauses, and continues.) Locations * Pine Lake Orphanage * Game Room * Bamboo Street * Critter Creek Songs *Be Prepared *Stay Calm Miscellaneous * Be Prepared (Game) * Scientific Studies Magazine * Cheese of the Month Club Trivia * There is more than one Pine Lake in the real world, but it is unknown which one the orphanage takes place in. * This is the second episode where only the mammalian Danger Rangers go on a mission, as both GB and Burt stay behind, the first being "Safe and Sound." *According to Sully, he is a trained seal. References * Kath Soucie and Kevin Michael Richardson appear in Adventures from the Book of Virtues, with Soucie primarily voicing both major females, Annie Redfeather and Aurora the Hawk, and Richardson primarily voicing Plato the buffalo. * Kath Soucie also appeared with Grey DeLisle in both Clifford ''series, with Grey DeLisle as Emily Elizabeth and her mother in both shows, but Soucie voiced Jetta in the original series and Daffodil in ''Clifford's Puppy Days. * Rob Paulsen and Soucie also did voices in Tiny Toon Adventures, with Paulsen primarily voicing Fowlmouth and Arnold, and Soucie primarily voicing Fifi La Fume and L'il Sneezer. * Kath Soucie appeared with Grey DeLisle in Rugrats, with Soucie primarily as Phil and Lil DeVille, and their mother, and DeLisle in minor roles, such as the two twin McNulty brothers. * Kath Soucie does all three types of voices in this episode, like she does in Rugrats. In this case, she voices a boy (Antny), a girl (Amy), and an adult female (Mrs. Barkster); this is like in Rugrats in which she voices both Phil and Lil DeVille and their mother. * Soucie and DeLisle also do voices together in The Weekenders, with Soucie as Tish and DeLisle as Lor. * Andre Stojka and Kath Soucie both voiced Owl and Kanga in certain Winnie the Pooh media. Soucie also did the singing voice of Christopher Robin in Piglet's Big Movie. * Kath Soucie also appeared with Charlie Adler and Kevin Michael Richardson in The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald, with Soucie as one of the Fry Kids and the red-feathered McNugget, with Adler as Hamburglar and the purple-feathered McNugget, and Richardson as Grimace. * Jerry Houser (primarily the voice of Sully altogether) and Kath Soucie both voiced Bamm-Bamm Rubble and Pebbles Flintstone (now Pebbles Rubble) as adults in the special Hollyrock-a-Bye-Baby. Additionally, Charlie Adler was Rocky and Mark Hamill was Slick in the same special. * Houser and Soucie both voiced the respective title characters in Nick & Noel. * Houser and Soucie also did voices in the Christmas video for Annabelle's Wish as Slim and its titular heroine, respectively. * Kath Soucie and and Rob Paulsen all did certain voices in Return to Neverland, with Soucie as Adult Wendy and Paulsen doing pirate voices (among additional voices). * Grey DeLisle, Rob Paulsen, and Kath Soucie voiced Dorothy (speaking voice only), the Tin Man (both voices), and Tuffy in Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz. * David Ehrman (the writer of this episode) wrote A Flintstone Family Christmas, while Kath Soucie (a guest star in this episode) did an additional voice in that special. * Rob Paulsen, Mark Hamill, and Kath Soucie all did voices in My Friends Tigger and Pooh. ** Oddly, while Kath Soucie did minor roles in Danger Rangers, and Paulsen and Hamill did major ones, it's the other way around in My Friends Tigger and Pooh, as, like generally mentioned above, Soucie voiced Kanga in this show. * Rob Paulsen and Andre Stojka were voice actors in the segmented Disney sequel Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, with Paulsen as Jaq (including his human form, "Sir Hugh"), the Grand Duke, Bert, the Baker, and the Flower Vendor, and Stojka as the King. * Nobody is or becomes a Junior Danger Ranger, nor does anyone get a Danger Rangers' Safety Seal of Approval in this episode. * This is the second episode to guest-star Audrey Wasilewski and in which she voices two characters of the same gender, the first being "Cave Save." Previously, both characters she voiced in that episode are girls, while in this episode, both of her roles are boys. * This is one of three episodes where Grey DeLisle doesn't voice any character besides Ranger Kitty (the others being "Wet and Wild" and "Fallbot Forget Me Not"). Goofs * When Luke and Denny are promising to be more careful, they speak in each other's voices. ** Speaking of voice goofs, when Amy points out the Danger Rangers' arrival earlier, she sounds like a man did her voice with falsetto. * During the scene where Burble displays his skateboarding move on the ramp, Amy, Dex, and Antny each appear on both sides at once (like there is two of them). * Also, initially, during the part where Luke and Denny are windsurfing and rowing a boat, respectively, Luke is barefoot. So how does he have his shoes back on in the middle of windsurfing by the time he and Denny are rescued by Rangers Squeeky and Sully (for Denny's case) and Ranger Burble (for Luke's)? * The credits display those for "Kitty's Surprise Party" instead of those for this episode on YouTube's upload. * In the proper credits, they credit "Common Sense" as the second song instead of "Stay Calm." Relevant Lesson Not Taught *When a tornado is coming, hide in the basement if you have one. If not, hide in the small, centermost section of your house, where there are no outer walls or windows because the glass could break, like in your bathtub with blankets. Gallery (Proved of Ending Credits) 20171018 223250-1-.jpg 20171018 223259-1-.jpg 20171018 223256-1-.jpg 20171018 223304-1-.jpg 20171018 223313-1--0.jpg 20171018 223309-1--0.jpg 20171018 223318-1-.jpg 20171018 223346-1-.jpg 20171018 223337-1--0.jpg 20171018 223407-1-.jpg 20171018 223337-1-.jpg 20171018 223411-1-.jpg 20171018 223418-1-.jpg 20171018 223457-1-.jpg 20171018 223313-1-.jpg 20171018 223500-1-.jpg 20171018 223309-1-.jpg Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in which Savo gets cheesed Category:Episodes without Villains